Two For The Crown
by celcette
Summary: Blair Waldorf and Serena Van Der Woodsen were the Upper East Side's own Betty and Veronica... Until now. Enter Massie Block as she and Jenny Humphrey go head-to-head for the crown. Like they say; one kingdom can't have two queens. Gossip Girl/Clique


Two for the crown

A Clique/Gossip Girl crossover

Blair Waldorf and Serena vanderWoodsen were Constance Billard's own Betty and Veronica…

Until now…

Enter the infamous equestrian brunette, Massie Block, and Brooklyn fashion enthusiast, Jenny Humphrey.

With Blair and Serena off the steps of the Met it's time for a change. What happens when two alphas and their betas get lost in the ultimate battle for the crown and it's glory? Massie Block comes to the Upper East Side with one goal: To become alpha. But with new-money Jenny Humphrey already taking up the position she had longed for it's time for the eruption of the biggest war since… Serena and Blair themselves. Watch out everyone, the wicked witch of Westchester is coming to town.

--

Prologue

As Westchester's resident Queen Bee Massie Block knew that she had a responsibility to stay poised under a current event. There could be a stampede for the last limited edition Prada tote in _purple _and she'd still be forced to stay poised no matter what. But right now as Massie and the rest of the Block-Lyons clan entered their new Brownstone overlooking Central park with the New York noise and Massie's stomach churning she reconsidered the responsibility. Technically she wasn't Westchester's resident Queen Bee anymore for the obvious; she wasn't living in Westchester. Typically one had to have a kingdom in order to be a Queen. The title would seem hypocritical if not.

Massie turned to look at Claire. Claire Lyons' blonde bangs were now oily from the long the trip from Westchester to New York. She was currently chewing on a green gummy bear, her eyes filled with a mix of nostalgia and car sickness. She was so lucky, really. She got to openly show what a basket case she was without having anyone criticize. Well, technically Massie was always there to criticize but it didn't look like Claire cared. At that moment Massie wanted to just run back into the car and force Isaac to drive her back to the Block Estate instead of help the movers carry some of the Block's furniture.

Unfortunately whatever LBR germs that were crawling around forgot to remember that Massie had already taken her vaccine and its name could be found on page six. If there was one thing Massie learned to do over the period of being an alpha it was that you had to over prepare for everything and that meant being in the know of the happenings in her new city. That included the alphas taking it by storm.

Massie recalled seeing a photo of Serena vanderWoodsen dressed in an orange tank top from Barney's covered by a multi-colored vintage jacket and an assortment of gold necklaces hanging off her neck. Serena's bare legs were exposed as she stepped out of the cab and into the sidewalk. Truthfully Massie didn't know why she was considered an alpha but if you have to ask you weren't one and that made Massie refrain from criticizing her.

Serena's ambivalent carefree personality was what drew Massie to her. She was the ultimate alpha and she didn't even have to try. That made Massie love her even more and soon Massie will be walking into Constance Billard for girls (The best private high school on the Upper East Side) and becoming its Serena. The plan, or dream rather, was what kept Massie from yelling. That and she had already used up her voice last night when she threw a temper tantrum when the movers handled her clothes like a box of Claire's clothes, no worth and no sense of fashion.

"Kendra this is amazing!" Coed Judi Lyons as she gaped at the attention to detail the stairs leading into the two-door entrance outside the house. Kendra smiled, her laser whitened teeth glimmering under the New York sun. For some reason New York sun always felt different compared to Westchester sun, at least that's what Massie thought. She herself was surprised that her parents had agreed to let the Lyons' come with them to New York city. Maybe it was because Massie wailing for weeks about having to leave them got through their skin.

Besides, Massie could tell that neither Kendra or William really wanted Judi and Jay to leave. They were practically like family anyway. With the exception of the fact that the Blocks were wealth and the Lyons were poor. Inez, the Block's housekeeper, finally opened the door to reveal the Brownstone.

Despite the Block's Brownstone being located on the Upper East Side it was spacious enough to pass off as an Upper-middle class house in Westchester. Massie felt her luck turning around. A part of her was scared that the house would be so small that she and Claire would have to share a room but William was quick to reassure her that there were five bedrooms in the brownstone and that Claire's parents were going to be staying in the Block's first floor guest room. Thank god. Massie didn't know what she would do if that happened.

Claire walked up beside her, looking at the new surrounding as she chewed on her last gummy bear. "I feel sick." Whined Claire, her lips dry and flaky, Massie felt like hurling. Why exactly did Cam want to lip-kiss her again? Bean ran down the stairs, avoiding the feet of the movers as he scampered towards Massie.

"Sucks," Massie offered, picking up bean with her hands and lifting him up. "I miss Cam." Claire admitted, pursing her lips together. She adjusted her Michael Kors forest green mini dress, the metallic 'Kors' on her shirts catching Bean's eye.

"Bean likes your shirt." Massie pointed out. The last thing she needed was Claire's dark aura to outshine her own. Claire let a small smile creep into her face, color coming back to her sheets like a person coming out of a coma. Massie raised her hand to stroke Bean's forehead when, finally, her eyes landed on her crown hanging off her charm bracelet.

Finally Massie decisively let Bean scamper off as she walked to the dining area where a mirror was just set across the marble dining table. A girl with brunette hair, amber eyes, an expired purple streak, and pink lipstick appeared as Massie came closer. But it wasn't the obvious that made Massie aware that this was _the _Massie Block. The Massie Block who schemed her way on Vogue, who found the bomb shelter underneath OCD, who turned trailers into Tiffany boxes, and who became Be cosmetic's top seller.

What tipped Massie off was the crown charm hanging off her bracelet, reminding her that as long as she was _the _Massie Block she'd not only survive, she'd conquer.

--

Jenny Humphrey was ready for a change.

Again.

It wasn't that Jenny didn't know she flip-flopped between personalities, lifestyles, and hairstyles as fast at Blair Waldorf went through headbands. It was just that she'd been getting sick of her hairstyle. The same old curly bleach blonde mop hanging off her head. It just wasn't her anymore. Jenny looked at her reflection in the mirror with that in mind.

The hair just wasn't her. Jenny always identified herself with her hair. Back when she was a freshman at the beginning of the year she wore her hair long like a proper freshman would. Then when she finally climbed the social ladder and kicked Blair off her high horse she cut it short because that's what preppy girls like Penelope and Is do. When that phase ended and she entered the world of high fashion and skinny models she straightened her blonde locks so she could quickly squeeze through any event without the volume of her hair getting in the way.

But the real change came when her need to be the star (again) seeped in. She dyed her hair platinum blonde and cut herself bangs when she let the rebellious side to her slowly eased out. And it was a good call seeing as how she quit Eleanor Waldorf's and went ahead to start her own fashion label.

Yes, that's for sure, the hair really did characterize her. It wasn't a shallow thing (Did you see Blair Waldorf with headbands? Chuck Bass with scarves?) for her to use. Now all she needed to do was figure out why she wanted a change but Jenny already knew the answer to that.

Lately she had been eyeing the headband-crown Hazel reluctantly gave to Blair to give to Jenny. She had tried it on millions of times during her summer in the Hamptons and she still failed to get… Symbiosis. Jenny let her fingers brush through her mop of curly platinum blonde hair. She remembered seeing a picture of Blair before she became queen. Her hair was short, up to her shoulder to be exact, and was straightened by Japanese straightening it.

Then she became queen and before anyone knew it Blair's curly locks popped back out and extensions were found at the back of her head.

Jenny carefully lifted up a copy of September Vogue, her eyes scanning through the many hairstyles before her eyes finally landed on the perfect hairstyle. A hairstyle that would not only remind everyone who crowned her queen but one that would show everyone that she wasn't Little J anymore.

She was Queen J, ruler of Constance Billard, soon-to-be step daughter of Lily Bass, and everything else she dreamed of being. All Jenny wanted was at her disposal and, if people weren't careful, they'd find themselves disposed of. Maybe it sounded mean. Maybe even a bit stuck up. But when Jenny was at the Hamptons, finding herself sipping some of the most expensive iced tea everyday you can't help but fell just a bit stuck up.

Besides, she'd be a great queen. She'd make new legacies, host sleepovers at the Bass penthouse and serve her dad's chille, and place the ban on headbands for good. Yes, Jenny Humphrey truly believed that she would be an amazing queen. Now all she had to do was have the hair to match.

Finally, after more minutes of contemplation, she picked up her new EnV phone (A gift from her birthday party) and texted the Bass' personal hairdresser to come over and bring all of her high end hair color.

Yes, it was time for a change.

--

Author's note: This idea has been floating around for a while now. I'm actually pretty glad that Jenny is queen of Constance. So to clear some things up this starts where season 2 left off. Massie is a freshman and Jenny is a junior. This is just the prologue to explain what happened. Some of the GG/Clique characters might make an appearance. I know for sure that Eric and Claire are going to be regular but I'm not sure about everything else.

REVIEW!


End file.
